Scaring Turbo
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: Burn's bored and decides to have a little fun. First of a little one shot series.


**Whoooooo, first Turbo fic! There needs to be more of these, seriously. Set in a human-verse because I'm still trying to figure out how to write about snails. I also need to learn to write when the muses are talking instead of taking a nap… Also still working on headcanons.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

"Well this just sucks! I was ready to beat those boys on the track today." Burn grumbled to herself as she watched the downpour soak everything and anyone in it, the race track included. She blew a bubble out of frustration and looked around the main garage. It would appear the rest of her crew was MIA at the moment. It was then that the sounds of yelling males filtered to her.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!"

"Haha! Take that!"

"White Shadow!"

Following the voices and sounds of some game, the fiery red head found most of her team in their common room, surrounding a game consol. Of course it was some racing game. Turbo was in the lead, followed closely by Whiplash, Skidmark and White Shadow behind them. Smooth Move was in a recliner, earbuds in his ears and off in his own lala land.

Suddenly prerecorded cheering and victory music played.

"Oh yeah!" Their newest and youngest member cheered, "Fastest human on the planet and the best racer in Mario Kart! Take that!"

"Oh I don't think so, _Garden Snail._ You are so going to lose that cocky attitude in the rematch!"

And a new race was started. That's when Burn noticed someone was missing from their odd, dysfunctional and yet endearing family.

"Yo, Where my Boo at?" She asked, trying to get the attention of the video gaming boys.

"In his office I think." Turbo answered, quickly looking over his shoulder at her.

"Thanks." Blowing another bubble she started her way down the hall.

The boys crying out as something happened followed by a "White Shadow!" Huh, big guy must have hit them all with something.

The twenty-two year old bluenette signed his name with a flourish and sighed happily as he tucked the form into the folder, adding it the finished pile. There was no better way than to spend a rainy day than catching up on paperwork. Dusting his hands off, Chet leaned back and surveyed his work. Not bad and it was still early.

"Hey Boo~" Came the sultry voice of his girl from the doorway.

"Hey Sweetie~" He greeted back, looking over his shoulder at her leaning against the door frame.

"What cha'up to?" She asked, sauntering into the small yet cozy office.

Chet grinned, "Just finished up some paperwork! And I'm about to file them." He got up and took the pile over the file cabinet, "There haven't been any emergency calls and with no one racing today, I've had a lot a time on my hands."

Burn huffed and blew another bubble from her gum as she took a seat in Chet's chair, "Don't remind me…I was lookin' forward to making those boys eat my tires."

The paramedic chuckled lightly, "I know. And you will once it stops raining. Say…what are the others up to anyway?"

"Playing video games."

"And you're not joining?" He would have thought she'd want to beat them in another form.

"Nah. I've known most of them for a long time. Video games get dull after a while."

Chet chuckled again, "Try living with someone like that for almost your whole life."

Hazel eyes rolled as she spun around lazily in the chair, "I'll take your word, Boo. I still wanted to race today….or at least take a spin on a track."

The bluenette hummed as he continued to file, "The track should be good to go tomorrow. Or I suppose if you really wanted to you could head down to the next town and use theirs."

He didn't see the exasperated look cross the red heads face. She then smirked as she swayed over to her honey. "Well…I kind of had one in mind…" She wrapped her arms around his waist, hands lightly tracing designs over his stomach as she leaned up to talk into his ear, "One I'm still learning…"

Brown eyes blinked, "Oh…_Ooooooh!"_ He chuckled deeply and turned around, arms pulling Burn close. "Well….Why don't you let me finish this filing and we can…go _practice."_

Burn smirked as she blew a small bubble in his face, "I suppose I can wait…But then you're all mine~"

Chet let his hands trace up and down her back, "Of course, Your Highness~"

The rain was still pouring down on Starlight City hours later. The team had taken a pause on the games and were now simply lazing about. Turbo leaned back over the arm of a couch and sighed roughly, fastest boy alive and he was stuck inside, it was then something occurred to him.

"Hey…Whatever happened to Burn and Chet? Think she found him?" He asked sitting up.

"It's highly possible," Smooth said in that smooth tone of his, "Bet ya they're probably still in his office."

"Probably why he's got that huge desk in there, you know?" Skidmark pointed out slyly as he chuckled.

Whiplash nodded, "And why that file cabinet of his is _bolted down."_

"Heh, maybe they're taking so long cause she's sharpening his pencil for him?" Shadow said, smirking widely.

"Wha?" Turbo muttered as the innuendo almost went over his head, but then it sank in, "Aaah! You guys! Gross! ….You don't think they would actually do that….do you?"

"Oh, I donno, Garden Snail, people in a relationship like theirs will do a lot things. Why don't you go check in on them if you don't believe us?"

The blue eyed boy sat for moment before a familiar determined look came onto his face, "Fine. I will."

And with that he got up and started marching toward his brother's office.

"How much you wanna bet he'll be scared after this?" Smooth asked with a smirk.

Said office was actually quiet save the soothing sounds of the rain on the windows, the subjects of conversation contently snuggled in the office chair, watching the weather.

"Not bored anymore I take it, Sweetie." Chet asked, a certain smugness in his tone.

Burn hummed and tucked her head into his neck as her hands trailed lightly up and down his chest, "You know it, Boo~"

However before anymore could be said a knock filtered though the room, "Hey, Chet, you in there?"

The blunette groaned and cursed lightly under his breath, head falling back before he answered, "What do you want, Theo?"

His younger brother groaned, hearing Chet's tone, "Please tell me you two aren't actually having sex in there?!"

Chet began to sputter as Burn smirked and called out, "Oh yeah, definitely! _Harder,_ Boo~!"

"Eww, Eww, Ewwww! Brain bleach! Need brain bleach!" And with that the blonde zoomed off, hoping to get the sound of the chair squeaking out of his head.

"…Was that really necessary?"

Burn shrugged, "Nope~ But it was fun~"

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**You can thank my beta for the ending. Still working on some things for the human-verse and how to write everyone, hope they were mostly in character, but yeah. Hope you all like/find this amusing.**


End file.
